Quote:Sherry Palmer
This is a list of memorable quotes from Sherry Palmer. Day 1 * Sherry Palmer: Maureen is just like everyone else. She's got a past. Maybe there was something in her past that she wanted to keep there. * David Palmer: You mean blackmail. *''' Sherry Palmer:' I don't care what you call it. ("Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am") * '''Sherry Palmer:' You are your father's son. You cover up your weakness with a bunch of bleeding heart sentimentality. ("Day 1: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Sherry Palmer: I will do anything to protect my family, David. Anything. Does that make me a bad person? ("Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * David Palmer: Putting another woman in my bed - do you realize how sick that is? * Sherry Palmer: Oh, come on. We chose a certain life, and we chose that a long time ago. It's not about a house in the suburbs and PTA meetings. And whether you're willing to accept it or not, we serve a higher purpose. ("Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Sherry Palmer: If you cut me out of your inner circle, like you threatened to today, you will fail in every way. You need me, David! ("Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Sherry Palmer: David, you don't just walk away from me! David, I'm talking to you! ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") Day 2 * President Palmer: If I accept your help, it won't be about us. It will be about doing what's best for the country. * Sherry Palmer: Oh, sweetheart, you can call it anything you want. ("Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Mike Novick: What're you doin' here? Did David ask you to come here? * Sherry Palmer: Uh — no, I just... showed up on my own. * Mike Novick: So, how've you been? * Sherry Palmer: Fine, Mike. Just fine. * Mike Novick: Yeah? * Sherry Palmer: Yeah. Well, you know, it's been a challenging year. But what is it they say? We learn from our mistakes and grow from our misfortunes. * Mike Novick: Have you told that to David? * Sherry Palmer: No. I don't think he's ready to hear that yet. ("Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Sherry Palmer: I'll behave. Promise. ("Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Sherry Palmer: I was too caught up in the power. * President Palmer: And you're not now? * Sherry Palmer: Of course you know I love it. ("Day 2: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Lynne Kresge: How dare you speak to me this way. I was appointed by the President of the United States of America because of my qualifications in foreign policy and crisis management, and I don't know what kind of credentials you have that makes you think you can lecture me. Fine, you don't want to play games? I don't like you. And I don't like you being here. * Sherry Palmer: Well, now we're communicating. ("Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm") *'Sherry Palmer:' Why did you leave me like this? I've been stabbed! ("Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am") * Jack Bauer: (testing the wire) Okay, say something. * Sherry Palmer: I'm scared. ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") Day 3 * Sherry Palmer: What? What's funny? * David Palmer: No, nothing really. It's just that, when I wanted you to pull back, just let things be, you were a shark. Now that I've asked you back, I need you to be a shark. * Sherry Palmer: I can still be whatever you need me to be. ("Day 3: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Sherry Palmer: When I say I can make something happen, you better believe I can. ("Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am") * Sherry Palmer: Don't you want to be free of him? * Julia Milliken: I'm afraid. * Sherry Palmer: Well, I'm not. Where's the bedroom? ("Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am") * Sherry Palmer: I went to the house to speak to Julia. Alan interrupted us…there was an argument…and…he had a heart attack. ("Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am") * Sherry Palmer: Complex problems sometimes have the simplest solutions. ("Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am") * Sherry Palmer: You lied to the police. You told them you were with me all night. Withholding evidence, obstruction of justice—those are serious crimes! I always knew you wanted to go down in the history books, David, but I'm not certain like this, am I right? * David Palmer: What did Keeler offer you, Sherry? * Sherry Palmer: Exactly what you should have offered me—respect. And a seat at the table. But instead, you called me up when you needed me, and then after I did your little dirty work, you threw me out like an old pair of shoes. ("Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am") * Sherry Palmer: Yes, I am willing to go to jail. The question is, are you? Huh. I didn't think so. ("Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am") Palmer, Sherry